Wiccan
|-|Wiccan= |-|Asgardian = |-|New Avenger Wiccan= Summary Wiccan (real name William "Billy" Kaplan) is a comic book character, a member of the Young Avengers, a team of teenage superheroes in the Marvel Universe. His appearance is patterned on that of two prominent Marvel superheroes, Thor and Scarlet Witch, both of whom are members of the Avengers. Like the Scarlet Witch, Billy possesses very powerful magical abilities which make him a key member of his superhero team. His story sees him discover that he and the super fast teen hero Speed are in fact long lost twin brothers and that the pair is the sons of the Scarlet Witch and her husband Vision. Significant storylines for the character include him and his brother's search for their missing mother, learning to master his powers, and his ongoing relationship with his alien teammate Hulkling. Iron Lad recruited him to the Young Avengers, the team in which Hulkling is also on. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 2-A, likely higher Name: '''Wiccan/William "Billy" Kaplan/Asgardian and Demiurge '''Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his teens Classification: Magician and mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Magic Electrokinesis,Teleportation,Telekinesis, Telepathy, Healing, Flight, Photokinesis, Solid Energy Constructs, Concussive Force Blast, Pyrokinesis, Clairvoyance, Higher-Dimensional Existence and Conjuring Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Multiverse level+, likely higher (Wiccan as the Demiurge, is a higher-dimensional entity, capable of rewriting reality on a multiversal scale, according to Loki) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Exists beyond the many realities of the Marvel Universe) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown | At least Multiverse level+, likely higher Stamina: Superhuman Range: Couple dozen meters with magic | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: A staff Intelligence: Well versed in numerous spells. Weaknesses: If Wiccan can't hear his spells, they don't work at all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reality warping: Wiccan's main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate and warp reality at will, which he inherited from his spiritual mother the Scarlet Witch. Wiccan uses his magic through a unique form of self-taught spell casting involving stating repeatedly an effect or action he wants to happen (i.e. "I want him to be OK, I want him to be OK!," or "Groundintogluegroundintogluegroundintoglue"). Wiccan has no standard spells, with most being improvised on the spot. While generally very effective, his spells can be degraded by a lack of willingness to perform them or stress. Wiccan can use magic to enhance himself or others for short periods of time. Some notable spells being: Enhanced Strength, Sensing Locations of others, Levitation, Telepathy, Astral Projection, and Illusion Casting. *'Electrokinesis:' Can manipulate, generate and discharge energy projections as either lightning or electricity from his hands or other parts of his body. This seems to not require the verbal components like his other "spells". *'Teleportation:' Can teleport himself and others over undetermined distances with an untested maximum through his spells (e.g. I want to be someplace else) Thought he can teleport without a vocalized spell . Can also travel to and open gates or portals accessing other worlds, places, and dimensions. *'Telekinesis:' Can levitate, propel and manipulate objects and matter with his mind. *'Telepathy:' Can read thoughts, broadcast and project his own thoughts in others, as well control other minds,to manipulate their thoughts, actions, memories, sense and emotions, the limit of this power is unknown. *'Healing:' Can quickly heal others through his spells (e.g. "I want to heal this man, I want to heal this man!"). However, the effectiveness of this healing can be greatly affected by his will to do it. When healing an enemy, the healing process could be considerably diminished than when healing someone he genuinely has an empathetic desire to heal. *'Flight:' Wiccan can engage in self-propelled flight without the use of vocalized spells and temporarily allow others to fly within his presence. *'Photokinesis:' Wiccan can project intense light and heat. *'Solid Energy Constructs:' Wiccan can manipulate mystical energy to create solid constructs such as disks, orbs, bursts, shields, platforms, force fields, and other projectiles or constructions. *'Concussive Force Blast:' Can generate blasts, beams, bolts and waves of mystical energy. *'Pyrokinesis:' Can generate and control fire. *'Clairvoyance:' Wiccan, with brief periods of intense concentration, can gain knowledge of a subject's location. It is notably highly difficult, though not impossible for him to locate those he is unfamiliar with, or only loosely associated with. *'Conjuring:' Wiccan can create clothing, decor, objects and food from seemingly nothing. Key: Base | As Demiurge Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Magic Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Superheroes Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Tier 2 Category:Plot Manipulation Users